Stay with me
by rosalina2123
Summary: When Crash get's hurt will Carter be there for him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Vomit stains his lips as I place my arm around his back and I try to comfort him "Carter no"he murmurs as I reach for my phone, "Crash I'm sorry I have to, baby I have to"I say holding him to me. I call 911, and I let them know where we are, "Carter it hurts"he murmurs, "baby,what hurts, yeah I'm still here"I say, "my stomach, there's something I didn't tell you"he grimaces, "and that would be"I ask, "I have packets of drugs in my stomach, that's why I got so sick"he murmurs, "baby, why, I thought you were done"I say, "god ow, I'll tell you more later"he winces. I hear sirens approach the drive and I hear voices as the door is forced open. I go to the top of the stairs, "we're up here"I yell down so they know where we are.

They come up and come inside, and a female medic kneels down beside him, "buddy we're here to help you tonight, what's your name"she asks, "Crash, god it hurts"he groans, "OK Crash can you tell me where it hurts"she asks, "my stomach"he murmurs grabbing her hand and placing it on his stomach. She feels around, trying to find the tender spot, and finds it, and he yells in pain. "OK easy, let's get the gurney"she says. They load him up on the stretcher, and I follow them outside. I call my mom and tell her what's happening, and she says she's on her way.

I watch as they load him up in the ambulance and after a quick squeeze of the hand, they're off. I sit on the curb and my mom eventually arrives. I get in the car and I give her a hug, then she asks what happened."mom I don't know the whole story, all I know is I got a text from max about an hour ago saying that something had happened with Crash and I showed up to find that he took some pills, so I made him throw it up, and then the stomach pain started and he told me that he had pockets of drugs in his stomach"I say shakily. "shh honey it'll be ok, did you tell the medics about the drug packets"she says, "I think so, it all happened so fast"I say, "ok, we'll let them know once we're inside. It takes me a minute but I realize we're here already and I get out, then I proceed to follow her into the ER.

We go inside and go to the nurses station, "Excuse me we're looking for someone"she asks, "k what's the name"the nurse asks, "Crash Mason, it maybe under Cameron Mason"she says, "ok, he's in exam room 6, your more than welcome to go see him"the nurse says.

I shakily grab my mom's hand as we go into the exam room,and what I see scares me. He's lying on the exam table, trembling, an Iv in his arm, and his eyes closed as a nurse inserts something, a straw into his mouth. "what are you giving him"my mom asks, "and you are"the nurse asks, "i'm his guardian"she says, "we're giving him some charcoal, to get the rest of the drugs out of his system, we've already done a ct to see what's happening in his abdomen"she says. "mm"he murmurs as my mom rushes to his side me standing next to her, "shh,easy honey"she says, "it tastes nasty"he says as the nurse takes the straw out of his mouth, "I know it does"she says. I hold his hand as the nurse leaves and comes back in with a doctor. My mom approaches him and they make the introductions, then they get the CT pictures set up on the computer.

He rolls on his side, facing me and mom, so he can see the x ray. I don't know much but I know it doesn't look good, I can see 12 packets,if not more sitting inside him. "this is not good, we need to get them out before they rupture, but I need to know how much he took"he says looking at crash. "12 I think, I took them yesterday, my dealer said I had to"he says, "OK, we're going to get you ready for surgery alright"he asks, "yeah"he says tiredly. A nurse comes in and she adds something to his Iv, and checks his vitals. She then leaves and after awhile he starts to get groggy, kind of out of it. At this point a few nurses and an orderly come to collect him. I kiss him on the forehead and watch as he's rolled down the hallway and behind a door to where which I can't go. My mom tugs my arm and we go sit in the waiting room, not knowing what will happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Crash's point of view._

 _I feel rough hands grab my shoulders and force me onto the couch. They let go only to force my mouth open and put packets in it. I have no choice but to swallow as fingers undo the button on my jeans, "now we need to get the other packets out so we can deliver them"the deep voice says, "no, no way"I say as he finishes the first task and then forces me up to my feet. He takes me to the bathroom,and sits me on the toilet, then gives me the medicine. He then pulls my pants and boxers down,and stands in the doorway as I humliating enough get rid of the drugs and then redress myself. He gets what he wants and then puts them in a baggy. I then follow him out to the car and deliver the drugs. I then go home, and I go to my bedroom and lock the door. It's not like my aunt and uncle care anyways, they won't check on me. I get undressed very much so in pain and I crawl under the covers in my boxers, it's 2:00 In the morning, and I'm tired. I fall asleep only to wake up at 7 feeling terrible, I go to the bathroom and I get the thermometer out of the bathroom cabinet. I take my own temp, and the screen reads 102, definitely got a fever. I grab a shower and after I get out I take some Tylenol to help with the pain and fever. Then I go back to the sleep,and stay that way till noon, when I get up and get something to eat._

 _After eating I take medicine again and I go to sleep until 4 when my uncle finally checks on me. "Crash, Crash"I feel someone shake my shoulders, "mm"I murmur, "you feeling OK, you feel warm, you've been sleeping most of the day"he says worriedly, "i'm ok, just sick"I murmur, "k, your aunt is making dinner, I'll bring you up some soup, we're going out of awhile tonight but feel free to call if you need anything"he says. "ok"I murmur going back to sleep. I wake up again when the soup is brought to me and I wake up enough to eat It and I leave the bowl on the nightstand. I hear them leave and fall asleep again It's 8:00 when I wake again and the pain in my stomach has intensified. I get enough strength to messagge Carter and then I run to the bathroom. I throw up and I continue to do so until she gets there. She then holds me as I continue to vomit and after realizing the pain is bad,she calls 911. The next thing I remember is the medics getting there and then a female one kneeling down beside me. She asks me a bunch of questions, and then feels my stomach, then they put me on a strecher. They take me into the ambulance and then after awhile we make it to the ER. "what do we got"a nurse asks, "18 yr old male, sick since early this morning, girlfriend suspects he's been swallowing packets of drugs"the medic says. They take me inside, and then to an exam room, where they put me on a gurney and get to work. The next thing I remember is Carter and her mom coming in, asking a question about what the nurse is doing, and then the doctor coming in. They show me my scan and honestly it shows me what I already know, there are 12 packets inside of me, and one has ruptured. They prep me for surgery and after a bit they take me to an OR. They transfer me again and then a nurse puts a mask over my mouth and nose. "count back from 10"she says resting a gloved hand on my forehead, "10,9,8,7,6...I say fading into darkness._


End file.
